No parece ser importante aunque lo sea
by Haro kzoids
Summary: Kai se da cuenta que hay frases que son más importantes de lo que parecen. El tiempo no parece importante hasta que ya no lo tenemos y a veces los buenos amigos te ayudan a superarlo... apareciendo cuando menos lo imaginas o lo quieres...


**"No parece ser importante... aunque lo sea"**

**23 de diciembre.**

La fecha no parecía ser importante… al menos no en esta ocasión. La fría mansión de los Hiwatari parecía este día aún más… fría de lo que normalmente se les presentaba. Ningún adorno, nadie que les recibiera o echara. Mientras que el resto de las casas –muy pocas en realidad- se miraban listas para recibir los festejos de la Nochebuena, adornadas para la ocasión y exquisitos aromas de comidas que hacían rugir de hambre a dos chicos muy golosos jovencitos.

Tocaban y tocaban la puerta, el timbre… nada. Se miraron a las caras con indecisión. Casi a punto de retirarse cuando un vehículo muy lujoso paró frente a ellos. Un muy estirado personaje se bajó. Vestido de negro, su pulcrísima camisa blanca, rostro tenso y mirada despreciativa cuando los evaluó reiterativamente, como si considerara si eran las personas que esperaba o simple mendigos que debía despacharlos sin contemplaciones.

― "¿Bladebreakers?" ― preguntó con una voz que hizo que Max tragara saliva y Ray se preguntara por qué estaban ahí.

― "Si" ― dijo Tyson sin mucha emoción iba añadir algo más pero…

― "Por aquí. El Sr. Hiwatari los quiere fuera de su propiedad en dos horas a más tardar. Hirowa" ― exclamó en voz levemente elevada y un joven de unos 18 o 20 años se adelantó de donde se encontraba respetuosamente detrás del estirado hombre.

― "Señor"

― "Escolta a estos… jóvenes. Encuentra al joven señor y salgan. Estaré aquí en hora y media" ― Sin más le entregó un abultado sobre de papel manila y sin más subió al vehículo y se alejó.

El joven se encogió de hombros ante eso. Respiró profundamente y una sonrisa apareció en sus labios ― "Bueno chicos, será mejor que entremos y encontremos al joven señor, antes que mi jefe el señor Torentti regrese. Por cierto pueden llamarme Isamu, soy gran admirador de ustedes, pero agradecería muchísimo si no lo comentan frente a mi jefe. No adoro este empleo pero tiene muy buenas prestaciones. ¿Entramos?"

Los chicos (Max, Tyson y Ray) lo miraban aún estupefactos por lo que acababa de pasar y más por lo locuaz de un joven que trabajara para los Hiwatari, por la mente de todos pasó que él era relativamente reciente.

Tecleando la clave de acceso, ingresaron por una pequeña puerta de servicio. El largo camino hacia la mansión, propiamente dicha, nuevamente les recibió sin adornos, aromas y… sin habitantes. O al menos eso les pareció. El joven sacó una libreta y comenzó rápidamente a hacer anotaciones y tomar fotografías. Lo escucharon murmurar sobre todo el trabajo que tendría que hacer y el poco tiempo que tenía.

― "Jóvenes, creo que encontrarán al joven Hiwatari en el gimnasio, que si no estoy equivocado, se encuentra en el ala oeste" ― dijo señalando una puerta ― "Después de esa puerta el segundo pasillo, suban las escaleras y vuelvan a bajarlas cuando lleguen a la sala de armas. Cuenten cuatro puertas a la izquierda. Buena suerte" ― los chicos empezaron a caminar cuando ― "Traten que sea razonable… no… no permitan que se quede. Hay una fiesta hoy en la noche y el Sr. Hiwatari… sólo manténganlo alejado de la casa hasta el 25 a medio día"

-oooOooo-

**Unas horas antes****…**

La idea de celebrar la navidad para los jóvenes japoneses y un chino no era precisamente una devota tradición, pero el estar reunidos compensaba sin duda alguna las diferencias que tenían en cuestiones de religión… algo que no se aplicaba a Max ni a Daichí, quienes estaban emocionadísimos por la celebración. Sus padres se iban a reunir en Japón (ambos padres de Max y la mamá de Daichí) y para celebrarlo el resto de los chicos habían decidido –automáticamente- que el punto de reunión sería la casa de los Kinomiya. Aunque la casa de los padres de Max era amplia, no podía compararse con el espacio de la de Tyson. Como siempre, el Abuelo y Tyson habían exagerado un poco en los adornos, pero no por ello había mermado la alegría en esa casa. Aunque Hiro había anunciado que llegaría con un día de retraso, es decir el 24 en la noche, iba a llegar con el padre de Tyson. El Abuelo se había hecho cargo de la comida con ayuda o al menos dirección de la mamá de Max, quien pacientemente le explicaba que algunos platillos que él planteaba no eran los "tradicionales" y aunque no dudaba de su gusto culinario no era lo más adecuado. La mamá de Daichí, como una alma dulce y atenta sonreía tratando de mediar entre ambos.

En esas estaban cuando sonó el timbre de la puerta y Ray se apresuró a abrir. Ahí estaba algo pálido y nervioso Kenny, a pocos pasos detrás un hombre que parecía algo imponente que al notar que la puerta estaba abierta le hizo señas a un vehículo para que se acercara. Otro hombre se bajó del vehículo.

― "¿Puedo ayudarle en algo?" ― preguntó Ray a un hombre de unos 40 años de edad, quien muy formal le hizo señas al otro hombre y éste retrocedió dos pasos.

―"Sr. Kon, necesito hablar con el resto del equipo del Sr. Kai. Es importante"

Ray parpadeó, ahora realmente confundido y se hizo a un lado. El hombre lo tomó como una invitación y penetró en la casa. Sin vacilar siquiera un poco se acercó al grupo de jóvenes cuyas risas se interrumpieron al notar al hombre que se acercó a ellos.

― "Mi nombre es Andrew Fincher. Soy el asistente de la Subgerente del Área de Supervisión y Desarrollo de Hiwatari-Gretball Inc." ―esperó un momento y al notar sus rostros de desconcierto continuó ― "Normalmente preferiría hablar con uno de sus padres o encargados, pero em… creo que ustedes podrían marcar una diferencia con el problema que actualmente tiene mi jefa. El Sr. Hiwatari ha decidido realizar una fiesta en su casa aquí y su nieto… ah… él necesita que su nieto no se encuentre en la mansión. El joven se encuentra actualmente en la casa y se ha negado a acatar las órdenes de mi jefa. El Sr. Voltaire Hiwatari regresa hoy de Londres y necesita que la casa se encuentre lista para recibir a sus invitados en la noche de hoy y mañana. Aunque mi jefa se ha molestado con la decisión del joven Hiwatari, realmente le tiene aprecio y no desea causar un conflicto entre abuelo y nieto. Extraoficialmente me encuentro aquí para solicitar su ayuda y evitar este conflicto entre ellos. Les agradecería mucho su ayuda, en nombre de mi jefa"

― "¿Ella cree que nosotros podemos convencerlo?" ―empezó Ray ― "Realmente cuando Kai…"

― "Lo sabemos. Pero el sacarlo a la fuerza no es la mejor opción, sino un problema mayor. La señora Noguchi no quiere provocar un conflicto mayor entre los Srs. Hiwatari, que sería el resultado de la desobediencia del más joven. Ella está dispuesta a recompensarlos por…"

― "¿Por sacar a un jovencito de su propia casa para que haya una fiesta a la cual al parecer no es bienvenido por el hombre que supuestamente debe cuidarlo?" ― la voz del mayor de los Kinomiya provocó que el hombre diera la vuelta.

― "Señor Kinomiya…" ― dijo inclinando la cabeza en señal de saludo ― "De ninguna forma, realmente esa no es la intención de mi jefa. No. Ella trata evitar un conflicto que de alguna forma el joven Kai está provocando. Como le dije a su nieto y amigos. Mi jefa aprecia al joven señor, pero no pude desobedecer una orden directa del señor Hiwatari"

― "¿Por qué no le dice eso su jefa a Kai?" ― preguntó el anciano.

― "Ustedes conocen al joven… él es…"

― "Testarudo, orgulloso, malhumorado y…"

― "¡Tyson!" ― le reprendió el Abuelo.

― "Pero es la verdad" ― se defendió, aunque guardó silencio ante la mirada del mayor ― "Lo siento Abuelo"

― "Veo que el joven Kinomiya conoce al joven señor lo suficiente. Sin embargo, él se ha negado a recibir las llamadas de mi jefa que hoy regresa de Bruselas apenas unas horas antes que el Sr. Voltaire. Si ella hubiera estado aquí sin duda hubiera logrado algo, pero no estando… digamos que lo que se ha intentado hasta el momento no ha sido suficiente para convencer al joven señor"

― "¿Intentado?" ― preguntó el anciano entrecerrando los ojos ― "¿Qué le han hecho al muchacho?"

― "Solamente algunas medidas no invasivas" ― dijo desviando la mirada ― "Sin embargo… el joven Kai no parece cambiar de opinión y como señalé con anterioridad temo que el conflicto podría volverse… grave"

― "¿Cree que mis muchachos lo logren?"

― "Al menos podrían razonar con él en un nivel que nosotros no podemos. Es conocido…" ― bajó la voz ― "La consideración que él les tiene. Ustedes son la alternativa más razonable"

― "Entiendo" ― comentó el Sr. Kinomiya ―"Haremos lo que podamos"

― "Gracias, les enviaré un taxi para que los lleve y los recoja con el joven Hiwatari. Temo que es mejor de esa manera. Ahí les estará esperando el señor Torentti, el encargado de la preparación de la mansión. Sacó su teléfono y marcó un número ― "Alex por favor trae el vehículo. Nuevamente les agradezco la molestia" ― cuando metió su mano a su traje y extrajo un sobre que hizo que el Sr. Kinomiya se sobresaltara al ver su contenido

― "No"

― "Por favor, será de ayuda ante cualquier molestia…"

― "Le agradezco, pero sería un ofensa tanto para mí casa como para Kai. El chico siempre ha sido recibido en esta casa con los brazos abiertos, es un joven al que le tengo aprecio no porque sea un molestia para los planes de alguien"

― "Mi jefa no…"

― "No lo digo por ella, aunque no puedo dejar de pensar en lo gracioso de la situación, que un jovencito ponga en jaque a tantos adultos. Pero conozco al muchacho y sé de lo que es capaz. Dígale a su jefa que no lo acepto, pero le agradezco la confianza de informar el motivo" ― dirigiéndose a los más jóvenes ― "Tyson vayan por Kai. Díganle que es más que bienvenido en mi casa y que espero que esta vez sí acepte mi invitación. Daichí, ve con tu mamá y los padres de Max, diles que llegaré en unos minutos… no les digas nada todavía"

― "Si Abuelo, vamos chicos" ― contestaron ambos chicos al unísono.

― "Joven, tenemos algunas cosas que aclarar" ― dijo el anciano a Andrew señalándole una banca en el jardín.

-oooOooo-

**Tiempo actual.**

Y ahí estaban dos horas después, buscando a Kai en esa fría mansión. Y aunque no era la primera vez que visitaban la casa de Kai, siempre terminaban de una u otra manera perdidos en sus múltiples corredores. Esta vez no fue la excepción. Se encontraron en el área de las piscinas (actualmente vacías) y no en la sala de armas como les había dicho Andrew.

― "Te dije que era para el otro lado" ― reclamó Max a Tyson mientras éste imaginaba como se verían las piscinas en esa habitación de madera fina y puertas de cristal.

― "Eso dijiste la primera vez y terminamos en un salón con armaduras" ― replicó

― "¡Ese era el salón de armas!" ― replicó a su vez el más pequeño.

― "Bien… ¿Qué me dices del anterior? ¡Terminamos en una cocina vacía! ¡No había ni queso para un ratón!

― "Vamos chicos, no discutan tenemos que encontrar a Kai" ― intervino Ray.

― "Será mejor que regresemos y…"

― "¿**Qué creen que hacen aquí y como entraron**?"

Giraron lentamente para encontrarse con el propio dueño del ave de fuego.

― "¡Je! ¡Hola Kai!" ― dijo Tyson recuperándose con sorprendente rapidez ― "¿Qué…? ¿Cómo estás?"

― "Esperando respuestas"

― "Ah… en serio… me parece que la casa está algo descuidada, no hay nada en los refrigeradores ni personas ni siquiera los perros están ¿Qué pasa?"

― "Contesta Tyson"

― "¿Q-qué preguntaste?"

― "¿Cómo entraron?"

― "¿Por… la puerta?"

La mirada de Kai le dijo que esa no era la respuesta que esperaba.

― "Tyson" ― siseó dando un paso mientras los otros chicos retrocedían… bueno excepto Tyson que ton… valientemente esperaba… ¿algo?

― "Venimos por ti… bueno el abuelo de Tyson nos mandó por ti… porque… así… que…" ― la voz de Max se convirtió en un susurro cuando la roja mirada pasó de Tyson hacia él.

Kai miró fijamente a Ray, quien le sostuvo la mirada durante un momento antes de desviarla ― "¿Quién vino con ustedes?"

― "¿Nos creerías si te dijéramos que saltamos la barda?" ― empezó Tyson.

― "No" ― los miró un momento antes de dirigirse a una consola en la pared ― "Ray… tal vez pero no ustedes"

― "OYE"

Intranquilos lo vieron murmurar algo… que no entendieron pero no era difícil interpretarlo como enojo, en especial al ver como apretaba el puño y entrecerraba los ojos.

― "Kai, mira… ¡KAI!" ― gritó Ray al ver que se encaminaba al interior de la mansión sin detenerse o decirles algo ― "Vamos, tras él"

A los chicos siempre les había sorprendido lo rápido que Kai podía moverse cuando quería. Considerando que cuando estaban juntos él generalmente permanecía quieto en un rincón, con los brazos cruzados y los ojos cerrados.

Se perdieron un par de veces antes de encontrar el camino hacia el vestíbulo de la casa, donde lo encontraron discutiendo con Isamu. El joven parecía aterrado, y no era para menos, pese a ser más joven y más bajo, Kai podía ser intimidante y claramente se notaba que este era uno de esos momentos. El joven hombre estaba acorralado contra una pared. Kai le sujetaba de la camisa con ambas manos y el sobre manila que anteriormente le había dado el hombre de negro se encontraba descuidadamente tirado a unos metros de ahí, una huella parcial de un zapato –de Kai, al parecer- estaba nítidamente impresa sobre él.

― "Sr. Kai, por favor entienda… sólo cumplo órdenes. Me disculpo por esto pero…" ― calló al notar que ya no estaban solos.

Kai notó finalmente la presencia de los otros, de mala gana soltó al pobre joven quien rápidamente se arregló el traje. Y como simple precaución se alejó unos pasos del agresivo joven. Los chicos se le quedaron viendo un momento mientras el joven caminaba lentamente hacia uno de los sillones de la sala, no antes de darle una mirada a Isamu quien lo siguió obedientemente, recogiendo el sobre manila en el trayecto.

― "¿Cuándo regresa?" ― siseó Kai.

― "Hoy y necesita que todo esté listo…"

― "No me importa" ― interrumpió inflexible ante las argumentaciones.

― "Pero…"

― "¿Isamu, podría dejarnos a solas, por favor?" ―preguntó Ray. El joven asintió agradeciéndole con la mirada su intervención y después de una semi-reverencia salió cerrando la puerta.

― "Kai… Sé razonable, el hombre solo cumple con…" ― empezó Ray.

― "…su trabajo… ya lo dijo"

― "¿Entonces, por qué insistes en quedarte?" ― continuó el chino ― "¿Cuánto tiempo tienes de estar aquí solo, Kai?"

― "¿Es porque no tienes a dónde ir?" ― intervino Tyson.

Kai se enderezó rápidamente en una postura claramente agresiva.

― "¡Tyson!" ―protestó Max ― mirando de reojo como las manos de Kai se empuñaban de nuevo con evidente fuerza.

― "No, Max. No soy tonto. La casa está vacía, no están ni los perros, no hay comida y por lo que puedo ver no resplandece de limpia como otras veces. ¿O por qué crees que nos mandaron acá?"

― "¡Tyson!" ― esta vez ambos chicos gritaron al unísono.

Los ojos de Kai se entrecerraron y murmuró algo que ninguno pudo distinguir. Para sorpresa general lanzó una tétrica carcajada. Si Kai podía ser intimidante, Tyson podía ser claro y directo… muy directo. Los otros contuvieron la respiración ante la siguiente acción de cualquier de ellos. En especial al ver que ambos se miraban como lo hacían antes de discutir con fuerza.

― "¿Por qué no vienes con nosotros? ¿Qué te ata acá?" ― insistió Tyson.

― "No es de tu incumbencia, Tyson" ―dijo Kai rechinando los dientes. Al parecer volvía a enojarse, cosa que siempre lograba hacer el peliazul.

― "Si lo es. Lo es cuando un amigo necesita ayuda, aunque sea tan testarudo y orgulloso para no pedirla. El Abuelo te invita, como lo hacemos cada año desde que te conocemos ¿Estaría tan mal para el gran Kai Hiwatari… por una vez aceptarla?"

Kai guardó obstinado silencio y nuevamente volvió a tener control sobre sus emociones.

― "¿Te dejaron sin nada para comer y solo?" ― preguntó Max, sus grandes ojos azules se abrieron al ver la inmensidad de la casa e imaginarse a Kai vagando solo y con hambre.

Pero ninguno tuvo la oportunidad de decir algo. Dos niños una niña de 5 y un niño 7 años entraron intempestivamente y solo teniendo ojos para Kai se abalanzaron contra sus piernas gritando y riendo alborozadamente ― "¡Kai! ¡Kai! _Mire que lo trajimos… mamá dice que.._." ― los niños callaron de repente al notar la presencia de otras personas y con la misma rapidez se refugiaron detrás de las piernas de Kai. Salvo el nombre de su compañero, ninguno entendió lo que los niños dijeron.

― "_Perdón Herr Kai, disculpe el atrevimiento de mis niños, ellos…_"― calló repentinamente al notar la presencia de los chicos. Abrió sus hermosos ojos verdes, sonrojándose lindamente y murmurando lo que parecía ser una disculpa retrocedió a la puerta que recién había empujado para chocar con una persona que causó aún más sorpresa que la presencia de la mujer y los niños…

― "¿Bryan?" ― preguntó Tyson olvidándose de la discusión con Kai o la presencia de la mujer y los niños.

― "¿Bola de manteca?" ― le remedó de una forma que hizo que los otros sonrieran.

― "OYE"

― "Basta. _Bryan, lleva a Irene y a los niños arriba, busca a Tala y dile que Torentti mandó a Isamu. Al parecer mi abuelo tiene planes" _― dijo lo último en ruso.

― "_¿Estás seguro?_" ― preguntó en el mismo idioma pero una mirada de Kai le respondió ― "_Irene, Lex, Tilli, vamos arriba" _― y con eso sujetó a la temblorosa mujer mientras los niños miraban asustados a los Bladebreakers antes de sujetar las manos de Bryan y salir de la habitación.

Los chicos miraron de nuevo a Kai quien se cruzó de brazos y se dirigió a una silla en la cabecera y se sentó…

― "¿Ellos? ¿Quiénes son ellos?" ―preguntó Ray.

― "¿Qué hace Bryan aquí? ― preguntó Max.

― "¡Por qué nunca hablan un idioma que todos entendamos!" ―protestó Tyson.

― "¿Porque no aprendes algo más que a comer? La cultura es importante y el conocimiento de algo más no te hará estallar la cabeza… bueno tal vez no" ― se oyó la burlona voz de Tala quien apareció a sus espaldas, con una sonrisa que en vez de relajarlos los inquietó más ― "Vi a Isamu" ― dijo Tala mirando fijamente a Kai, como si eso explicara su rápida aparición ― "Me encontré con Bryan… supongo que…" ― otra mirada y movió la cabeza negando ― "_Como quieras_" ― lo último lo pronunció en ruso.

― "Supongo que nos podrías explicar que sucede, Kai"

― "Supones mal, Tyson" ― contestó Kai con el mismo tono que el menor de los Kinomiya le había dirigido.

― "Kai…" ― empezó a decir Tyson.

― "Kai" ― dijo Ray avanzando hacia el chico ― "Tu abuelo regresa hoy en la noche… va a tener una fiesta y…"

― "… quiere que desocupe la casa" ― dijo con una sonrisa torcida pero con un preocupante brillo de rebeldía en sus ojos.

― "Me temo que si" ― Ray le miraba cauteloso y preocupado. Conocía lo suficiente a Kai para temer que el joven hiciera alguna cosa que terminara por lastimarlo en su terquedad.

Un bufido mitad exasperación mitad disgusto salió de Tala, quien se le quedó mirando un momento antes de pronunciar una frase que nadie… casi nadie entendió. El pelirrojo miró a Ray y se encogió de hombros antes de acercarse a Kai y susurrarle en ruso. Ante el gesto Tyson iba a protestar pero Ray puso su mano en el hombro del peliazul y negó con la cabeza.

― "_Puedo llevarlos al hotel, tengo…_"

― "_No_"

― "_Te meterás en problemas… mira sé que no te importa pero… Irene y los niños, al menos ella se sentirá mal si algo te pasa… sabes lo mucho que le importas. No los puedes poner en riesgo ¿Ellos venían a invitarte a pasar la navidad con ellos, no?_"

― "_Supongo_"

― "_El anciano siempre te invita como nosotros lo hacemos_" ― y no era una pregunta.

― "_Si, pero no iba a aceptar de todas maneras"_

― "_Si por una vez con nosotros y…"_

― "_No los dejaré ir a un hotel y no los puedo llevar con los Kinomiya_"

― "_No creo que tengas muchas alternativas… no hasta que abran la embajada y los bancos, al menos. Él bloqueó mi tarjeta y la de Bryan. Los otros enviaron dinero pero…_"

― "_Lo sé_"

― "_Kai, si ellos te lo ofrecen… ¿Por qué no aceptas? Yo me haré cargo de ellos_"

_― "No. El viejo nunca te hubiera permitido esto, Kai. Deberías tenerlo en cuenta"_

― "_Tala_…"

― "Si me dejas llamar a mi casa, puedo hablar con mi abuelo…" ― empezó a decir Tyson

― "No hay teléfono. Los mandaron a bloquear. El más cercano está a dos kilómetros" ― se escuchó la voz de Bryan, que se dio cuenta que no debió intervenir tanto por la mirada de su capitán como de Kai. Pero fingió que no le afectaba… por lo menos ante el público no ruso.

― "Oh… al parecer Voltaire si va en serio" ― empezó Tyson ignorando las miradas de advertencia en los ojos de Kai ― "No importa, el abuelo siempre es de los que le encanta tener mucha gente en casa. Como no hay estudiantes el dojo está libre y las colchonetas de los estudiantes servirán. Vamos ve a buscarlos… supongo que tendrá que venir Bryan"

― "ja ja"

-oooOooo-

Pasaron más de cuarenta minutos antes que Tala finalmente pudiera convencer a Kai de aceptar la oferta de los Kinomiya; Isamu había entregado el sobre manila a Tala, quizá porque era parte del '_trato_' entre ellos porque Kai definitivamente no lo tocó hasta que Isamu se había ido y lejos de las miradas indiscretas del resto. Sin embargo, era obvio que el muchacho no estaba conforme y los otros no dudaban que alguna amenaza o algo había influido en esa decisión a juzgar por la sonrisa de Tala y el gesto molesto de Kai.

En la salida de la mansión les esperaba el mismo lujoso vehículo y el taxi que les había llevado. Pero ahora no eran solamente tres personas eran en total nueve personas las que debían ser llevadas en el taxi.

Torentti abrió la puerta del vehículo y bajó del mismo dirigiéndose hacia el nieto de su empleador. El hombre sabía mandar, eso era obvio hasta para el más obtuso, sin embargo por mucho que deseara castigar al insolente muchacho… era un Hiwatari y en un futuro no tan lejano sería su jefe. El hombre era orgulloso pero no estúpido.

Tala observaba con una sonrisa irónica como solucionaría el hombre la situación y cuál sería la actitud de su compañero. La tormenta se acercaba a un punto de choque.

Solo la joven madre y los chicos Bladebreaker parecían presentir y/o desear estar en otro lugar o al menos unos metros más lejos. La atmosfera que se respiraba era francamente asfixiante…

― "Sr. Hiwatari, el chofer le llevará a donde desee o si lo prefiere puedo llamar otro taxi" ― dijo el hombre en forma muy respetuosa aunque estirada.

Todos contuvieron el aliento ante la respuesta de Kai. Pero este no dijo nada y se encaminó directamente hacia el vehículo ― "Tala lleva a Irene y los niños al vehículo; Tyson, Max, Ray y Bryan, vayan en el taxi"

Tala maldijo en voz baja, debió haberlo previsto. Las disposiciones estaban de tal forma que lo ataban al vehículo para que Irene y los niños estuvieran tranquilos. Bryan con los otros era un castigo para ambos, por su interferencia.

― "Pero Kai…" ― empezó Ray.

― "Llegaré después… tengo algunos asuntos que arreglar. Dicho esto regresó a la casa para consternación de todos los presentes.

Tala volvió a jurar.

-oooOooo-

Si en algún momento los rusos tuvieron dudas sobre cómo serían recibidos, éstas se disolvieron de inmediato ante el cálido recibimiento del patriarca de la familia Kinomiya, en especial al ver a los niños. Ese anciano tenía un encanto natural con los niños, que los niños prácticamente se le pegaron. Y aunque ninguno de ellos hablaba el mismo idioma se entendían perfectamente a señas.

Tyson donó su habitación a favor de Irene y los niños, decidiéndose a quedarse con el resto de los muchachos en el Dojo. Los rusos notaron como los otros muchachos colocaban las colchonetas y traían calentadores, aunque sin mover un dedo.

Eran casi las cinco de la tarde -casi dos horas después que salieron- cuando apareció Kai detrás del anciano Kinomiya. Se miraba cansado pero con cierta satisfacción brillando en sus ojos. Su infaltable bolsa de viaje sobre su hombro.

Salvo los rusos e Irene, le rodearon curiosos, pero Kai simple y sencillamente los evadió y entró a la casa siguiendo al anciano quien anunció que necesitaba hablar con el chico y a solas. Tyson iba a protestar pero la mirada de su abuelo lo paró en seco. Durante un leve lapso de tiempo la sonrisa de Tyson se borró de su rostro hasta que recordó que había alguien a quien preguntarle…

Daichí.

Pasarían más de media hora antes que Kai se encontrara con los otros. Tyson y los otros Bladebreakers se morían de ganas por saber que habían hablado, pero el ruso se mostró inflexible y el anciano solo sonreía. Daichí apareció un momento después. Fue rodeado por los chicos, aún los rusos estaban atentos a las palabras del pequeño pelirrojo.

El chico se rascó la cabeza, se aclaró la garganta…

― "¿Qué pasó?" ― preguntó Max.

― "Bueno… Kai y el Abuelo entraron a la habitación… a la habitación del Abuelo"

―"Obvio" ― interrumpió Tyson. Daichí le dio una mirada de enojo, que Tyson ignoró ― "¿…y?"

― "Ellos cerraron la puerta, pero claramente se escuchaba al Abuelo decirle a Kai que…"

― "¡¿Qué?!" ― interrumpió nuevamente Tyson, ganándose una mirada de fastidio de los otros.

― "Kai empezó a hablar… me acerqué sigilitosamente…"

― "Sigilosamente" ― corrigió Ray.

― "Como sea, el Abuelo le dijo que sentara… aunque no sé si en la cama o en la silla que tiene…"

― "Daichí… no divagues"

― "Está bien… ¿Qué es divagar?"

― "Sólo sigue contando" ― pidió Max.

― "Kai salió y le dio un susto al monito" ― dijo Bryan con una sonrisa escalofriante… antes que el mayor de los Kinomiya soltara una risita y asintiera en acuerdo.

-oooOooo-

Bryan y Tala habían compartido los alimentos con los otros, hasta parecía irreal su presencia, silenciosa quizá pero no molesta. La cena se había realizado en la sala y comedor, gracias a los paneles móviles y al siempre práctico anciano, todos se habían acomodado y cenado juntos. Kai y Tala servían de intérpretes entre Irene y el resto de los invitados.

Ray también observó que a diferencia de Max y Tyson… y él mismo, no se habían acercado a Kai durante toda la tarde. Ray sospechaba que era algo más que les tenía alejados de su amigo. .. Max había pedido permiso a sus padres para quedarse esa noche, quienes aceptaron. La mamá de Daichí se fue con los padres de Max y regresarían al día siguiente para la celebración de Nochebuena y las primeras horas de Navidad.

Los rusos se encontraban en el corredor del dojo; acostumbrados al frío ruso no parecía importarles estar a la intemperie, y graciosamente no parecían encontrarse incómodos bajo el techo de los Kinomiya a diferencia de Kai.

Kai se encontraba afuera, en una de las bancas contemplando el estanque congelado. Aunque no parecía triste se miraba demasiado pensativo.

― "¿No tienes frio, Kai?" ― preguntó el Abuelo, pero el chico que lo había sentido llegar negó con la cabeza pero recibió sin protestar la taza con té que le ofreció el anciano ― "¿Has pensado en lo que te propuse?"

― "Si. Le agradezco pero no es necesario. Lo tengo solucionado"

―"Lo imaginé" ―dijo dando un sorbo a su té ― "Lamento si la conversación anterior pareció un chantaje" ― Kai se encogió de hombros pero no contestó ― "Ellos no son rusos, me refiero a Irene, Alejandro y Matilde" ― Kai levantó la vista y el taimado anciano sonrió ― "No tendré tu capacidad lingüística pero Judy se las arregla bastante bien, ¿El inglés y el alemán tienen algunos puntos en común… no?"

― "Hm"

― Touché. ¿Crees que sea más probable que lo sepa hablar, Herr Kai?"

― "¿Segunda Guerra Mundial?"

― "Eso y ayuda que tu padre hablara un poco cuando se tienen soldados y funcionarios alemanes en tu tierra ayuda más"

― "Es inteligente, lástima que su nieto no lo sea"

― "Al menos uno lo es y el otro tiene mi inigualable encanto" ― Kai no pudo evitar una leve sonrisa en su rostro ― "¿Entonces, pequeño? ¿Cuál es tu relación con ellos?"

― "Ninguna"

― "¿Un caso de caridad? No lo creo. Tus miramientos y la respetuosa conducta de ellos, pese a que los chiquillos no pueden evitar tratarte más livianamente no obstante los regaños de Irene"

Kai guardó silencio.

―"Ella conoce a tus amigos del equipo ruso a Tala y Byran… no Bryan y los trata también con respeto aunque no con tanta familiaridad… ¿Debo seguir?" ― Kai se encogió de hombros ― "Pequeño. Te negabas a salir de tu casa aun sabiendo que el viejo de tu abuelo estaba a punto de llegar y por lo que dijo Tyson te dejaron sin teléfonos, dinero, comida, energía eléctrica, quizá sin agua y sin duda eres obstinado pero no creo masoquista"

― "Vivo con Voltaire"

El anciano sonrió como recordando un chiste viejo pero negó con la cabeza ― "Eres menor de edad y… dejémoslo ahí. La fuerza de la sangre es un punto muy amplio de tratar" ― el anciano sonrió dando un nuevo sorbo a su té en una taza térmica que el mismo Kai le había dado un año antes.

― "Ella es… era la nieta del guardabosques de mi casa cuando vivía en Alemania con... o importa. Después jardinero en Moscú… en la Abadía y… aquí en la mansión después de eso"

― "Nunca he dudado que eres agradecido, pequeño. ¿Qué piensas hacer con ellos?"

― "Regresarlos a Berlin. Él falleció hace poco y desean regresarlo"

― "Entiendo" ― recordó la vasija que Irene colocó con tanto respeto y cariño en una esquina antes que le propusiera llevarla a su santuario familiar ― "Supongo que sucedió cuando estabas en tu fase de rebeldía… jaja. ¿Necesitas dinero?"

Kai negó con la cabeza. Y era cierto. El abultado sobre contenía autorizaciones, dinero en efectivo, un número de cuenta en el extranjero y boletos de avión a Berlín con instrucciones explícitas de mandarlos lejos y pronto, con la advertencia que él debía presentarse en la fiesta de año nuevo.

― "¿Se ablandó el viejo?" ― Kai levantó una ceja ― "¿Están en problemas? ¿Tú estás en problemas?"

Negó con la cabeza, incapaz de mentirle pero decidido a no decirle la verdad. ¿Ablandarse Voltaire? No; ¿Irene y los niños en problemas? Era posible; ¿Él en problemas? ¿Cuándo no lo estaba?; Kai se levantó dando por terminada la entrevista… tras una breve inclinación de cabeza se dirigió hacia el Dojo sin mirar atrás.

El anciano se le quedó mirando sin intentar detenerlo. Una profunda tristeza podía verse en sus ojos al ver el peso que ese muchacho tan joven soportaba sobre sus hombros, levantó la vista y vio a su nieto quien desde la casa observaba a su amigo. Sonrió y pensó para sí – '_Pero… mi no tan listo nieto heredó un corazón de oro. Estarás bien muchachito'- _y más tranquilo se levantó para dirigirse a su habitación no sin antes pasar rizándole el cabello a su nieto del corazón de oro.

-oooOooo-

Tala también había estado mirando al anciano y a Kai sentados. De alguna forma Kai le había dado la espalda y bloqueado la vista para que leyera sus labios. Sonrió ante eso. No podía negar que Kai era único en más de un sentido pero un fastidio en más de un sentido también.

Aunque realmente no necesitaba leerlos para saber el tema de conversación entre ellos. Era sobre la familia alemana y algo le decía que el anciano y él compartían la misma preocupación sobre la posible seguridad y castigo que pudiera sufrir Kai en esa su "etapa rebelde".

**Día 21 de diciembre.**

Tala y Bryan habían aparecido sorpresivamente en Japón. Él y Bryan habían venido a cobrar su apuesta. Kai había perdido y en aquel momento debían hacer una pequeña escala (venían de Brasil) harían una 'pequeña y tranquila' fiesta en la mansión. Sabían que Voltaire se encontraba en Rusia y no regresaría hasta el año nuevo y considerando que Kai siempre les evadía para esta fecha era más que probable que los odiara, pero de ninguna forma podía negarse a recibirlos… sin Voltaire en la mansión.

Al llegar a la Mansión, igual como los Bladebreakers llamaron y llamaron, pero nadie contestó por el intercomunicador. El teléfono de la casa y móvil de Kai estaban "_temporalmente desconectado_" pero los rusos no estaban dispuestos a renunciar a cobrar su apuesta.

Decididos y aventurándose no solo a recibir un tiro sino dentelladas de los furiosos guardianes caninos… aunque en esta ocasión estaban preparados. Después de todo, sus visitas a diferentes países siempre les proporcionaban acceso a exóticos artículos, aunque esto significara saltarse algunas reglas y lograr una que otra importación no muy legal. Así que debidamente preparados, saltaron la pared de resguardo… esperaron… inútilmente al encontrar la casa en silencio.

Se miraron a los ojos preguntándose cada uno si Kai estaba o no en la mansión. Caminaron con sigilo… para ser sorprendidos pero no por furiosos caninos sino por dos niños rubios que le miraron con sus grandes ojos verdes y entraron gritando a casa.

― "¿Tala… qué diablos?" ― preguntó Bryan guardando su 'importación' pero considerando si debía o no sacar su blade, total su lanzador tenía una apariencia bastante intimidante ― "¿Alemanes?" ― preguntó a Tala al escuchar el acento y ciertas palabras.

Tala no hablaba el alemán con tanta fluidez como Spencer pero lo entendía lo suficiente para saber qué gritaban y sobre todo que les respondió una rubia mujer que los abrazó intentándolos proteger contra esos extraños invasores. La joven mujer parecía aterrada y las lágrimas corrían por sus ojos, confundiendo más a los jóvenes rusos.

― "Si…"

― "¿He-herr Ivanov? ¿El lobo… lobo del rojo?" ―se animó a decir.

Tala le miró un momento, tratando de recordar… un destello llegó a su memoria una pequeña piedra roja toscamente esculpida en la forma de lobo.

― "Soy Irene Soltz nieta de Delmy Bretch de Waldhausen"

― "¿Gatti?"

― "Sí, Herr Ivanov"

― "¿Qué haces aquí? Y ¿Dónde está Kai?"

― "¿La conoces?" ― preguntó Bryan que entendía aún mejor que Tala ese acentuado alemán.

― "Tú también es la nieta del jardinero en… La Abadía"

― "Ah"

― "¿Irene, dónde está Kai?"

― "Herr Kai fue a comprar alimentos… yo no entiendo mucho el japonés"

― "¿Qué haces aquí?" ― casi se arrepintió por preguntar, porque ella rompió a llorar, iba a preguntarle el motivo cuando Bryan le hizo notar que la casa estaba vacía salvo por la mujer y las criaturas que como pollitos se acercaban a su mamá y la abrazaban mientras trataban de consolarla.

― "Abuelito murió" ― dijo el niño.

El frío era sensible y que los niños estuvieran a la intemperie con una delgada mujer con pobre abrigo no era algo que disfrutaran. Así que casi la obligaron a ingresar a la mansión extrañamente vacía.

― "¿Desde cuando trabajas aquí, Irene?"

― "Yo no. Me quedo aquí mientras Herr Kai regresa con mi padre" ― Tala miró a los niños recordando la respuesta ― "L-las ce-cenizas de mi p-padre" ― rectificó… tratando inútilmente que su voz no se rompiera o llorara nuevamente.

Ninguno de los rusos estaba cómodo con esa situación y que ella estuviera llorando no mejoraba de ningún modo su incomodidad― "Está helando. ¿Dónde están los empleados?" ― preguntó Bryan señalando un pobre fuego que chisporroteaba apenas en la enorme chimenea del vestíbulo.

― "No lo sé. Cuando Herr Kai nos trajo estaba así, sin nadie. La leña se acabó así que estaba afuera cortando leña cuando los niños gritaron… ¿Herr Kai… está en problemas?"

― "Esa es una buena pregunta. Bryan llama a Kai, dijo señalando el teléfono"

― "No creo que pueda. Herr Kai dice que no funcionan, por eso fue a llamar y conseguir comida"

― "Tala, no hay servicio telefónico, eléctrico ni nada. ¿Qué ocurre?" ― dijo en ruso, mientras la mujer se alejaba discretamente mientras iba a la cocinita a seguir partiendo leña ― "Temo que tampoco calefacción"

― "No lo sé. Ayuda a Irene con la leña iré a buscar a Kai y sacar algo de dinero, algo me dice que lo necesitaremos… será mejor que me des tu tarjeta"

― "No, tendría que darte mi clave y…"

― "Lo tengo desde la semana pasada ¿Por qué crees que compré mi nueva cama?"

-oooOooo-

Casi cuatro horas tardó Tala en regresar. No se miraba contento y más que eso estaba preocupado. De acuerdo con lo averiguado las instituciones habían recibido órdenes explicitas de cancelar los servicios básicos en la mansión y los empleados habían sido temporalmente despedidos a sus casas. También se enteró que las tarjetas de crédito y cualquier transacción a nombre de Kai Hiwatari habían sido suspendidas, además que los vecinos se negaron a dar cualquier información o ayuda. Alertado ante esto rápidamente sacó todo lo que pudo de sus cuentas en Japón de su tarjeta y la de Bryan… quien debería regresar y utilizar cualquier otra tarjeta o cuenta que tuviera que él tuviera fuera de su conocimiento… si aún servía.

Así lo hizo. Al menos Bryan había hecho un buen trabajo y había surtido el vestíbulo con suficiente leña para al menos tres días. Ahora la preocupación era la comida. Irene le había dicho que estaban escasos y lo último que quedaba apenas alcanzaba para una sopa aguada y algo de pan. Por lo que Tala había ido de compras y traído lo más esencial que no necesitara refrigeración o pudieran dejarlas en el exterior sin que estallara por la nieve.

Irene feliz comenzó a cocinar en una rudimentaria cocineta de leña que encontró. No porque Kai le hubieran prohibido usarlas sino porque ella se sentía muy incómoda al intentar usar tan modernas y caras estufas en una habitación cerca del vestíbulo.

Casi media hora después apareció Bryan y sin buenas noticias. Su tarjeta había sido bloqueada y al parecer la de Spencer e Ian habían sufrido la misma suerte, aún la cuenta de ahorros estaba bloqueada. Al parecer ya se sabía de su visita a la mansión Hiwatari.

Las cuentas de los rusos no eran muy grandes, pero lo suficientemente buenas como para estar preocupados si no eran liberadas en el transcurso del mes… más frío de Rusia. Sería una pesadilla. Avanzada la tarde escucharon un pitío y la puerta principal se abrió. Esperando lo peor, vieron a las sombras de la tarde aparecer una silueta muy conocida.

-oooOooo-

Kai no parecía sorprendido de encontrarlos ahí, más bien molesto. Pero al ver la sonrisa de Irene y las risas de los niños pareció tranquilizarse o al menos aparentarlo. Ella le ofreció un tazón de sopa algo más consistente del que probó en la mañana y a la vez le entregó una bolsa con papas, pan y con más cuidado una caja con lo que parecía un jarrón de porcelana dentro. Ella contuvo el aliento y miró a los ojos rojos antes de agacharse y besar sus manos – cosa que Kai trató de no rechazar tan bruscamente- Los ojos de Irene se llenaron de lágrimas, trató de emitir sonidos, pero solo leves quejidos se escucharon. Lo apretó contra su pecho y bajando la cabeza salió de la habitación. Los tres se quedaron en silencio mientras a los lejos se escuchaban apagados sollozos que en vano la joven trataba de controlar.

― "¿Kai?"

― "Deben irse antes que se den cuenta que están aquí"

― "Demasiado tarde, las cuentas están bloqueadas ¿Qué hiciste Kai?" ― preguntó Bryan, recibiendo de unos ojos zafiro y rubí una mirada que en otro hubiera causado más que un estremecimiento de terror.

― "¿Sacaron dinero?"

― "Yo sí, $6,000.00 Bryan no tuvo tanta suerte y los otros en Rusia están en problemas, al parecer tienen otro tanto. ¿Cuánto tienes?"

― "$200.00"

― "¿Bromeas?"

― "¿Me ves riendo?" ― dijo sarcástico a Tala, quien le devolvió una mirada de odio.

Tal sin duda no iba a quedarse callado cuando notó algo… levantó la vista y la bajó ante el disgusto de Kai ― "¿Empeñaste…? Tu brazalete… ¿Tan desesperada es la situación?"

― "Necesitaba pagar la cuenta de la funeraria y los pasajes"

― "¿Cuándo se van?"

― "Los pasajes están para el veintiséis… hay mucha demanda"

― "¿Por eso no te has ido?"

― "No. Es otra razón…"

― "¿Me la dirás?"

― "No"

― "De acuerdo, me iré cuando estés listo para decirme"

― "La paciencia no está en tus genes" ― dijo con sarcasmo una semi-sonrisa apareció en su rostro.

― "Tampoco en los tuyos" ― contestó de la misma forma.

La sonrisa de Kai desapareció. Iba a ser una larga semana.

-oooOooo-

**Noche del 24 y madrugada del 25 de diciembre**

La cohetería señalando que en algunos hogares japoneses (incluido el de los Kinomiya) se celebraba la Nochebuena y por ende la Navidad. Los niños más pequeños y Daichí reían felices y abrían regalos… cortesía de los padres de Max y los Kiomiya. El padre y hermano de Tyson se había presentado y aunque a Hiro no le fue del todo grato encontrarse con los rusos, pero a su favor no lo demostró. Fue una linda celebración, tanto que ni los rusos podían quejarse.

La mañana del veinticinco todos estaban dormidos… casi todos. El mayor de los Kinomiya, Tala y Kai se encontraban en el patio. Los más jóvenes se encontraban mirando a la lejanía, disfrutando del inusual silencio en la residencia.

― "¿Pequeño, ellos estarán bien?" ― preguntó el Abuelo, no era necesario decir que se refería a los alemanes.

― "Si. Mañana regresan a Alemania y por lo demás todo está arreglado"

― "Ella es fuerte y tiene una… no dos razones para vivir" ― convino el anciano les entregó una taza de té a cada uno y se retiró ― "Buen trabajo, pequeño"

― "Me voy mañana" ―anunció Tala ― "No pensé que fueras tan testarudo de permanecer en esa casa… entonces pensé que tenía que haber una razón más. Feliz Navidad, Kai" ― le dijo entregándole el brazalete de plata. El rostro impactado de Kai fue suficiente regalo para Tala, quien sonrió ante eso ― "Lo ví mientras regresaba a la mansión. Me identifiqué como uno de los empleados de tu abuelo. Ellos te seguían ¿Lo sabías no?" ― Tala vio asentir a Kai ― "Ellos no te lo devolverían"

― "Lo sabía"

― "Aun así…"

― "Aun así necesitaba el dinero. No por los pasajes o la comida, eso lo tenía solucionado…"

― "La urna"

― "Si"

― "¿Por qué? ¿Por qué era importante para ti? nosotros no…" ―Tala levantó la vista y no fue necesaria una respuesta. La sabía, la conocía… la temía.

Cada año que pasaron cada uno de ellos sino todos los que vivían en la sombría Abadía soñaba con tener alguien con quien compartir la Navidad, aunque años después se negaran a pasarla juntos como un mecanismo para no recordar sus años perdidos durante su niñez. Sin embargo, no todos los años fueron tan terribles… El viejo jardinero, aún arriesgando no solo su empleo lograba colarse y hacerles llegar a ambos un pequeño regalo… una pequeña pieza de piedra o madera tallada. Una golosina o simplemente una sonrisa. Y lo único que decía es… "me faltó tiempo para estar con mi hijo… el tiempo no parece importante hasta que ya no lo tenemos"

Kai había desafiado a su abuelo y aunque le había hecho enojar no estaba dispuesto a quedarse en la mansión sin las mínimas comodidades. No porque no pudiera afrontarlas sino porque no le interesaba… ya había hecho rabiar al anciano, podía irse tranquilamente a cualquier lugar y disfrutar de una tranquila soledad… o eso creyó hasta que se encontró con Irene. Ella le dijo que le habían avisado que su padre estaba enfermo y apenas había llegado a tiempo… había muerto en sus brazos. Ella sabía que Kai sentía afecto por el chico, pero no pensaba molestarlo, realmente no quería molestarlo pero la habían asaltado y no tenía a nadie a quien acudir y menos con niños pequeños. Fue cuando Kai recordó que el hombre había caído enfemo el fin de semana pasada. Iba a jubilarse en enero y sólo esperaba que le dieran de alta para irse. Lo había ido a visitar, el pobre viejo le había invitado a viajar con él a Berlín y pasar la navidad con él… Kai le dijo que lo pensaría, pero el anciano bromeó diciendo que sí la pasarían juntos, que lo podía asegurar. Kai no negó pero tampoco aceptó la invitación. Nunca creyó que el anciano moriría tan pronto.

Dejando a un lado su orgullo llamó a su abuelo, pero éste le ignoró completamente. Ahora sin tanto dinero, la casa, cuentas y ayuda bloqueada… y vigilado estrechamente, solamente le quedaba: los rusos, los Bladebreakers y su brazalete. Con los primeros no pudo comunicarse y con los segundos… lo intentó pero su orgullo se lo impidió. No podía decirles la razón de la necesidad de tanto dinero como tampoco llevar a Irene y los niños. Pero sus huéspedes necesitaban comida, el refugio… bueno la mansión no era lo suficientemente confortable pero era mejor que cualquier puente, albergue para pobres u hotel. Así que tomó la decisión de empeñar su brazalete. Pero no pudo, la cantidad que le ofrecían no le servía para los gastos… pese al valor real del mismo. Estaba consciente que si lo vendía difícilmente podría recuperarlo, pero necesitaba el dinero para los gastos de la cremación y traslado internacional así como de pasajes para los tres alemanes. Así que tomó la decisión de venderlo y eso andaba tratando de hacer, cuando aparecieron los rusos.

― "¿Kai?" ― su nombre en los labios de Tala trajo de vuelta a Kai al presente.

― "Sabes lo que se siente estar solo para estas fechas. Ella era más que su nieta, la consideraba su hija. Y ellos siempre había pasado la navidad juntos…" ― calló, no tenía la intención de decir más que un '_no preguntes_' o un '_no es de tu incumbencia_'

― "Eres un sentimental después de todo" ― dijo Tala con una sonrisa socarrona.

― "¿Lo dice el que compró y me devolvió mi brazalete?" ― le devolvió sin contemplaciones.

― "Cállate" ― dijo casi rechinando los dientes ― "Puedes devolverme el dinero después"

Kai no contestó, levantó la mirada y notó como el oscuro cielo daba paso a una claridad rojiza que poco a poco llenó de suave luz anunciando un nuevo día… el día de navidad.

-ooooOoooo-

**N/A. **Sé que no es mi mejor escrito, pero… no estaba del mejor ánimo para escribir una historia alegre y esponjosa, aunque tampoco quería una que reflejara… no quería una triste. Al menos no completamente. La revisé durante el día y arreglé algunas cosas. Pensé dividirla en capítulos porque no estoy del todo satisfecha pero no quiero hacer nada más… al menos no hoy.

PD. se qué me falta completar historias pendientes, por favor tengan paciencia... estoy en eso.

Dios los bendiga y espero que tengamos un mejor año. Para quienes lo terminamos de una manera… Triste un consuelo y abrazo. Esta historia está dedicada a CAOM... Feliz navidad... mi viejo... te extraño mucho.


End file.
